


The Gift

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Canon - Anime, Challenge Response, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fluffy (sappy?) future fic about Jin and Hiroya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> It's been so long since I saw the GH anime, I've kind of forgotten if Jin and Yoshizumi are the characters first names or their last. Plus, there seems to be no canonical tags for them. So if I've got it wrong, please let me know and I'll correct it!
> 
> I've also always wondered how Jin and Yoshizumi's story continues after the anime series. I thought that it'd be so nice if Yoshizumi took a teaching job at BL and then everyone would be together like one big, happy family. At least until all the kids graduated from BL. I hope you like it, Kalloway.

Jin woke up to the quiet beeping of his alarm clock. Hiroya stirred beside him. Jin shut off the alarm. He turned to Hiroya and smoothed back his hair. "It's early. Go back to sleep."

Hiroya mumbled, "It's your birthday. I missed your birthdays... I have to make it up."

Jin shushed him. He wanted to say they would have so much time for that, but he couldn't get the words out. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. Go back to sleep." Jin got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

He returned to the bedroom and quietly got dressed for work. After his morning cup of coffee and a quickly breakfast, he returned to the bedroom to kiss Hiroya goodbye.

"Let's do something special," Hiroya said sleepily. "When you come back."

Jin didn't mind and there was no one else he'd rather spend the rest of the day with. "Yeah. I'll call you later and we'll talk." With one last kiss, Jin was out the door and on his way to work.

*

Jin was drinking his second cup of coffee in the nurse's office when Keita dropped by.

"Happy birthday, sensei!" Keita held out a gift to Jin. It was rectangular and paperback-sized, so Jin thought it was a book.

He set his cup down and smiled, "Good morning, Keita-kun." He accepted the gift from Keita. "You know you don't have to get me anything."

"I know," Keita ducked his head. "It's from Kazuki and me."

"Oh, joint gifts already," Jin teased as he began unwrapping his gift.

Keita waved his hand dismissively, "We moved right past the bickering stage and have become that boring couple who prefer to stay at home and are set in their ways."

Jin grinned naughtily, "Well, Kazuki-kun got condoms from me just last week, so things can't be that boring or I'll be severely disappointed with that boy."

Keita covered his face with his hands, "Oh my god, sensei! Please just look at your gift!"

Jin laughed at Keita's embarrassment and removed the final layer. It wasn't a book. It was a hand-crafted wooden picture frame and the picture inside was a group photo of the boys, Hiroya and him. The picture was taken the day Hiroya had been finally released from the hospital and Keita and Kazuki had thrown a welcome home party for them.

Jin smiled and set the frame on his desk. "It's beautiful, Keita-kun. Thank you."

Keita smiled bashfully at him. "You're welcome. Well, I'll head to my class now." But Keita stopped at the door. "Sensei, Kazuki said-- are you leaving?"

"I don't know," Jin said honestly.

Keita said, "If that's what you really want, I'll support you. But if it's because of what happened, because of me-- I don't want you to leave. Please stay."

Jin smiled and nodded. Keita left and Jin returned to work.

*

Jin didn't leave his office after the school day was done. At the same welcome home party, Kazuki had offered Hiroya his old job back. But he also offered Jin a seat on the safety committee. Hiroya had wanted more time before he made his decision but Jin had jumped at the chance to ensure that proper safety regulations and protocols would be set in place to prevent any more tragic accidents from happening. Even if Hiroya didn't accept the job offer, Jin still wanted to do everything he could to help. Jin began working on those plans, Hiroya helped occasionally and they talked about it but Hiroya hadn't made a decision yet.

Jin was interrupted when someone knocked on his door. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Kazuki. He wasn't in his school uniform anymore, but in his suit.

"Shouldn't the birthday boy be relaxing today?" Kazuki said as he walked in.

"Maybe," Jin relaxed back in his chair. "But it's not like we get the day off on our birthdays."

Kazuki nodded. He leaned against Jin's desk and studied him. "So. How come you're still here and not back home? I thought Yoshizumi-san and you made plans."

"Dinner plans," Jin informed him primly. "So technically I'm not late."

Kazuki crossed his arms and gave him a look that meant he knew what Jin was doing. But it was nice of him not to actually call his old mentor on his bullshit. "Or… If Yoshizumi-san accepts my offer and starts working at the same company where he got hurt, I imagine you'd be very worried for him."

Jin looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Kazuki-"

"I didn't mean to cause any problems, Jin-san," Kazuki said. "Did you, at least, talk to him about it?"

"Yes, we have," Jin sighed. "He asked for time. If he really wanted the job, he'd have said yes immediately. So I don't want to pressure him, one way or another."

Kazuki nodded. "That's a good sign. So go home and celebrate what's left of your birthday with Yoshizumi-san."

"All right, I'm going." Jin began packing up and stood up. "Where did you learn to be so bossy?"

Kazuki smiled and nodded at him, "From the best."

Jin laughed and hugged him goodnight.

*

"I'm home," Jin called out as he entered and removed his shoes at the door.

Hiroya met him in the hallway. "Welcome home." He took Jin's bag and kissed him. Jin welcomed his touch. Since Hiroya woke up, he has not tired of touching him. "Happy birthday, Jin."

"Thank you," Jin said.

"So how was your day?" They asked at the same time and laughed.

Jin said, "I don't want to talk about brats for the rest of the night so you first."

Hiroya smiled, "I did all of my exercises. I met with a few of our friends for lunch. They remembered your birthday and asked me to wish you on their behalf. And I got your birthday dinner." He took Jin's hand and led him to the dining table which was already set with their meal.

Jin pulled Hiroya into a hug and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." But before Jin could sit down, Hiroya stopped him.

"Before we eat, I wanted to say something. I want us to celebrate one more thing. I've made my decision."

Jin felt his heart stop. He really didn't want to talk about this today of all days. But if Hiroya did, he would. He tried to smile as he asked, "You have?" When Hiroya nodded, he said, "Oh."

Hiroya looked closely at him, but when Jin avoided looking back, he sighed and said, "So it's true. You don't want me to work for Suzubishi Corporation again."

"No, that's not it--"

"That's good. Because I said no."

"What?" Jin looked up sharply. "Wait, you 'said'...?"

Hiroya nodded, "I also talked to Endo-kun today. We finalised all the details, now we just have to make it formal. But I wanted to be the first to tell you." Hiroya smiled. "He told me about your feelings before we hung up."

Jin closed his eyes in relief. He couldn't even believe Kazuki played it so cool. "That brat." He looked at Hiroya who was still smiling. "And you!" Jin kissed him hard.

When they stopped, Hiroya asked, "Don't you want to know where I work now?"

Jin gaped at him in surprise, "You've been really busy behind my back, haven't you?"

Hiroya held Jin's hands. "Well, there's a certain school for the gifted, where a very, _very_ sexy doctor works, and I'm the new chemistry teacher."

"Hiro--" Jin kissed him again. He was overjoyed. This was the best gift. Speaking of, Jin pulled away and looked at their food. "Um."

Hiroya laughed when he noticed. "Don't worry. I anticipated you'd want to celebrate first so I got us food we could re-heat later."

Jin blushed and laughed, but he grabbed Hiroya's hand and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
